Sherrick (album)
Sherrick is the debut and only album from American soul singer and musician Sherrick. It was released in 1987. Background Sherrick's only album came to fruition after Raynoma Gordy Singleton had become involved in Sherrick and attempts to launch his music career through Motown Records when he was lead singer of the group Kagny & The Dirty Rats. Acting as mentor and occasional lover, she launched strong tenor gigs as backing vocalist on Motown sessions and began cutting tracks for a solo album after the company dropped Sherrick's band. However the solo project became a time bomb and the relationship stormy as his habit of disappearing, unnoticed at first, became an issue. Raynoma persevered until 1985 when Jay Lasker fired her and killed the prospect of Sherrick's career with Motown. Through Benny Medina (an ex member of Apollo), then working at Warner Bros., she got the company interested in the project. Despite Sherrick's growing drug addiction, Raynoma kept the singer's drama away from the people she dealt with at Warner Bros who were in the process of drawing up a contract for the singer and their jointly owned production company. After attended rehab sessions while finishing up the single "Just Call", Sherrick set out on a promo tour across America to gather interest. However the singer returned to drugs which at times caused him to miss subsequent engagements during the tour. After the release of his debut album, work on a second album began when he took off with thousands in advance money. The album was never completed and Raynoma broke away from the singer. After disappearing in 1988, Sherrick, reportedly drug-free, was working on new material however he died in Los Angeles in early 1999 of unknown causes, leaving his self-titled debut album to remain his only album release - although failed attempts were made in 2009 to release a new album of unreleased material. Although it failed to enter the American Billboard 200 Albums Chart, Sherrick peaked at #44 on the American Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Albums Chart for a total of 12 weeks. |title=Sherrick Music News & Info |publisher=Billboard |date= |accessdate=2012-12-22}} In the UK, it peaked at #27. The album was largely produced by Michael Stokes and Sherrick, except two tracks - one which was produced solely by Sherrick and another by Bobby Sandstrom and Steve Barri. Release The album was released in America, Japan, Germany and the UK via Warner Bros. on vinyl and CD. On July 5, 2004, it was re-issued on CD via Vivid Sound. Today the album is hard-to-find and out-of-print. A total of five singles were released from the album. "Just Call" was the most successful single from the album, where it peaked at #8 on the American Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks Chart, #26 in Ireland, and #23 in the UK. "Let's Be Lovers Tonight" followed in the UK only and managed to peak at #63. The track was written by Michael Price, Bobby Sandstrom and Steve Barri, who also produced the song, minus Price. A cover of The Originals Marvin/Anna Gaye-penned track "Baby I'm for Real" managed to peak at #53 on the American Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks Chart. The final main single was the American release of "Tell Me What It Is" which failed to make any charting impact, whilst "This Must Be Love" was released via WEA in the UK only as a promotional 12" vinyl single. Track listing Critical reception | rev2 = Philadelphia Inquirer | rev2Score = }} Andrew Hamilton of Allmusic wrote "Sherrick's only solo shot displayed the problematic singer's compelling way with words, music, and writing skills. His strong tenor caresses and entices on "Just Call" (written by Sherrick and Ralph Hawkins) and a strong rendition of "Baby I'm for Real," originally by the Originals. Mike Stokes and Sherrick (aka Lamotte Smith) contributed the bulk of the original songs that speak of love, love, and more love. Sherrick's career (he also was Kagny & the Dirty Rats' lead singer) was short circuited by a horrific cocaine addiction." The Philadelphia Inquirer gave a two star rating upon release in 1987, translating to a fair rating. The reviewer Ken Tucker, Inquirer Staff Writer, stated "This one-named singer possesses a big, burly croon reminiscent of Teddy Pendergrass, and shares that singer's weakness - poor material. Even strong, charming singing cannot save the series of macho-man-in-love scenarios he seems to favor all too much." Chart performance Album Singles Just Call Let's Be Lovers Tonight Baby I'm for Real Personnel * Producers – Michael Stokes (tracks 1-6, 8), Sherrick (tracks 1-6, 8, 9), Bobby Sandstrom (track 7), Steve Barri (track 7) * Executive Producer – Benny Medina, Ray Singleton * Mastering – Brian Gardner * Rhythm Arrangements Arrangement - Michael Stokes (tracks 1-6, 8, 9), Sherrick (tracks 1-6, 8, 9), Richard Elliot (track 7) * String Arrangements – Gene Page, Sherrick * Vocal Arrangements – Sherrick * Art Direction, Logo Design – Kav Deluxe * Clothing For G.H.Q. (cover photography) – Axis * Hair (cover photography) – Alison Greenpalm, Toni Greene * Make-Up (cover photography) – Tara Posey * Nails (cover photography) – Renee * Photography – Jeff Katz References Category:1987 debut albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums